starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrysalis
's chrysalis on Char]] A chrysalis is a type of cocoon used by the zerg. Overview Chrysalises have been used to infest terrans. Most experiments yielded poor results, but one "success" came in the form of the Queen of Blades. She in turn used this method in projects infesting terrans. The process was usually a failure,Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. but it proved to be successful with Ethan Stewart.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. During the assault on Korhal, the torrasque ultralisk strain was made. Upon suffering fatal damage, the ultralisk would enter a chrysalis state, before emerging from the chrysalis fulled healed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Ultralisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Structure StarCraft |fgcolor= |race=Zerg |game=SC1 |image=MatureChrysalis SC1 Game1.jpg |imgsize= |role= |base_unit= |faction=Zerg Swarm |birth= |death= |hp=250 |shield= |energy= |supply= |cost_min= |cost_gas= |buildtime= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |research= |ability= |npc=x |structure=x |nocat=Yes }} There are two known forms of chrysalises: *Young chrysalis, a drone-portable "power-up."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. ** The chrysalis is placed in a beacon in the two first missions. In the first mission, if the carrying drone is killed, the chrysalis will simply reappear on the beacon. If the carrying drone is killed on the second mission, the player will have two minutes to retrieve it or will lose the mission. *Mature chrysalis, a special structure.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. *Both versions of the chrysalis shares the cocoon portrait. StarCraft II Wings of Liberty In Wings of Liberty, chrysalises are found in The Evacuation as optional research objectives. There are three scattered about the map, with each yielding one zerg research point.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. ;Development ]] During development of ''Wings of Liberty, Raynor's Raiders could collect genetic information from chrysalises with SCVs. This granted bonus damage to infantry.Zero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. Heart of the Swarm In Heart of the Swarm, chrysalises are formed at the player's main hive cluster when Kerrigan is killed in a mission, and also if Alexei Stukov is killed in the Phantoms of the Void mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-05-16. In The Crucible, Kerrigan enters a chrysalis which must be protected from Yagdra's pack and the remnants of Brakk's pack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, Zagara and Kerrigan both use chrysalises to spawn on the field, and to respawn when they are defeated. Gallery File:Cocoon SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|Chrysalis profile File:Cocoon SCR HeadAnim.gif|Unit profile from StarCraft: Remastered File:MatureChrysalis SCR Game1.png|Remastered sprite References Category:StarCraft Zerg Special Buildings Category:StarCraft Zerg NPC buildings Category:StarCraft II Zerg NPC buildings Category:Zerg pupal forms